


Deeds of Affections

by spazzer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzer/pseuds/spazzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post HTTYD2. Hiccup has a gift for Astrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeds of Affections

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim when I was in the mood to write a few days ago and I asked on tumblr what I should write and a friend suggested I write something for HTTYD.

Astrid ran a hand down the side of Stormfly’s face, scratching lightly at the scales as she stared off in thought. From behind her, she could hear Hiccup’s footsteps approaching. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to Hiccup before turning back to Stormfly and giving her one last scratch.

She felt Hiccup’s hand on her shoulder and the press of a kiss to her cheek, lifting the corners of her mouth into a small, pleased smile. “Hey, haven’t seen much of you lately.” His words prompted an eye roll from Astrid and a flick of her bangs from in front of her eyes and she turned to face him fully.

“Well, Mr. Chief of Berk, you _have_ been pretty busy with all your chiefly duties. I figured, you’d find me when you had the time.” Hiccup snorted, eliciting a small giggle from Astrid as he wrapped his arms more fully around her.

With a shake of his head, he leaned his head forward and pecked Astrid on the nose affectionately. “ _Actually,_ I was putting something together for you.” He smiled boyishly at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners earnestly.

Her smile stretched further across her lips and her eyes filled with mirth. “Oh, really? And what would that be?” Her brow raised and she brought one hand up to toy with Hiccup’s small braid.

Hiccup’s eyes flicked from Astrid’s to the training arena before returning to hers as his grin turned excited. “Let me show you.”

Wordlessly, Hiccup led her to the arena, Stormfly following closely behind them. He pushed open the gate, pulling Astrid through with the excitement of a five year old. Bringing her to one of the old holding facilities, he paused and smiled encouragingly to Astrid before stepping back and gesturing for her to open it.

With a curious smile, she stepped forward, past Hiccup, and opened the latch to the hold and pulled it up. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ as she stared at the gift.

It was a helmet, much like Hiccup’s, but sized differently and made with multiple colors of metal, fused together in an alternating pattern, like dragon scales. Tentatively, she picked it up, raising it to the moonlight. With something like awe, she stared as the light reflected off the helmet, catching the different colors.

“I thought, maybe, you’d like a helmet like the one I made for myself… and I wanted to do something a bit less simple for yours…” He trailed off as he noticed that Astrid said nothing. She turned to find him scratching at the back of his neck, bashfully looking at the ground with embarrassment and hesitancy.

She moved slowly to his side, placing her left hand on his right arm and drawing her hand down until it intertwined with his. “I love it, Hiccup.” She lifted her right hand to grip his chin as she leaned up to kiss him, moving her lips against his with practiced affection. She closed her eyes as she dragged her hand on his cheek, willing him to understand the line between her words. _I love you._

He responded with equal care, smiling into her lips and cupping her jaw. _I love you too._

It wasn’t the gift that left Astrid with a surety that the future would be good, but the simple fact that Hiccup would always make time to do things for Astrid, or find a few minutes to spend with her between his new duties. There was a thrumming in their hearts that left them feeling filled to the brim with possibility, and allowed the painful memories to dissipate for a few short moments.


End file.
